1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the combination of orthopedic back support and physical exercise devices that provide comfort, support and stabilization of the spinal system. More particularly, it contributes to means for developing the musculature of the lower back, spinal cord and upper body by application of axial tensioning to unload compressive forces on the spine, thus allowing improved circulation to the discs and stimulation of the muscles. As a preventive exercise it helps avoid back problems, but when pain occurs, the invention helps relieve pain, improve comfort and provides rehabilitation of the back to a healthier state under self administration.
Health statistics reveal that lower back pain is a very common and costly occurrence associated with a traumatic event, chronic occurrence, congenital or normal ageing process. Statistics reveal that there is an 80 percent probability that a person will have back problems during one's lifetime. In addition, back treatment is a $50 billion industry with a probable growth of 30 percent over the next twenty years. Despite the pervasiveness of the problem, at this time, a satisfactory solution is problematic due to the difficulty of analysis and uncertainty of results from various approaches for treatment. These treatments comprise home remedies, over-the-counter and prescription pain management, exercises, or stabilization of the lower back through the use of an orthotic back brace, or specialized orthotics, apparatus, or work methods to alter the way one works, walks, sits, or exercises in pursuit of pain relief and rehabilitation of the back. Surgical options are invasive and are reserved for the worst back injuries with results often far less than expectations.
2. Description of Related Art
Most devices in the field for lower back support rely on a circumferential belt used to contain a reservoir of body mass to constrain the movement of the spine. Such approaches have minimal effect in reducing the forces and compressive stresses on the discs between the vertebrae.
Prior art reflects various approaches for back support devises that consist principally of belt strapping systems that support pads, splines and methods of applying pressure to lumbar sections of the spinal musculature. In addition, they provide various means of girth adjustment, belt connections, or special functions. None reflect a trapeze approach for transferring forces to the pelvic musculature.
Partial relief can be obtained by an inversion table, but warnings for such treatment provide notice of the possibility of strokes.
More extensive relief can be obtained by professional traction tables, however, these subject the patient to compression of the lungs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,085 to Leighton, (“Leighton”), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,558 B to Weaver, II et. al., (“Weaver”), reflect that improvements are still needed that balance both the support provided by the back brace with the comfort of wearing the brace. Neither provides the reduction of forces and stresses on the vertebra cells and cartilage nor the rehabilitative effect of physical exercise by axial tensioning of the spinal column.
Leighton discloses a lower back support with an elastic belt with lumbar pads pressured again the back when the overlapping pressure strap is tightened around the waist.
Weaver discloses a similar approach to improve a firmer support with improved comfort.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 435611 to Hines reveals adaptation of a belt strap for use in aerobic exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,961 to Iwata features adaptation of vertical support bones for firmer support and stability.
DJO Global supplies Chattanooga traction tables that provide decompression of the back under professional treatment by separating tables that hold a patient in place by strapping belts.
An advertisement in Skymall magazine features a floor bench which by use of underarm supports and a lever that slides a tubular extension holding the feet stretches the back. Similar models are produced by Stamina Products.
The above references reflect the wide range of approaches that seek to provide relief of pain, comfort, stability and exercise for the back. None of these combine features that are integral in the current invention.
Most importantly, these noted inventions provide no personal, portable, and reasonably priced means or methods for axial tensioning of the spine to unload compressive forces. In addition to comfort and support features, the device of this patent application stimulates circulation and restores health to the back through exercise routines made possible by the apparatus.